The Science of Death
The Science of Death 'is the third case in Breeze Town , also in its district . After solving the horrific murder, Leni went home to rest. But since Leni was travelling, she saw a murder along the hills. Leni came to the scene and Chief Ian called what's the know. But still, it was a horrifying murder. Leni came to the police force 20 minutes after. The crime scene was really deserted. The victim was Derek Stuart . He melted into acid on the slope of the hill. The murder weapon is acid, since the acid bottle was seen. And turning out, the mother, Sasha Stuart, is a suspect since she was with her son. As Chief Ian has an announcement, a new detective is hired. Soon to be in department. The detective is something neat. Cluelessly, Sasha said that he killed her son. But, after all. She was not really a killer, she is trying to protect someone. 'VICTIM: 'Derek Stuart 'MURDER WEAPON: 'Acid 'KILLER: 'Norman Like 'Sasha Stuart (victim's mother) *The suspect wears jewelry *The suspect wears blue makeup ---- Teresa Stuart (victim's grandmother) *The suspect wears jewelry *The suspect wears blue makeup ---- Alan Stuart (victim's brother) *The suspect wears jewelry ---- Lisa Shards (psychiatrist) *The suspect wears jewelry *The suspect wears blue makeup ---- Norman Like (scientist) *The suspect wears jewelry *The suspect wears blue makeup *First Profile: The killer wears jewelry *Second Profile: The killer's blood is A+ *Third Profile: The killer wears blue makeup *Fourht Profile: The killer has blue eyes *Fifth Profile: The killer weighs 140 lbs Chapter 1: Acidic Stains (7 stars) *Investigate Hills (Clue: Victim's Body, Acid Bottle, Bloody Handkerchief) *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears jewelry) *Examine Acid Bottle (Clue: Stains) *Analyze Stains 01:00:00 (Clue: Murder Weapon) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Clue:Blood) *Analyze Blood 08:00:00 (Clue; The Killer's blood is A+) *Talk to Sasha Stuart about the victim *Talk to Teresa Stuart with the memories with the victim *Investigate Gymnasium (Clue: Test Tube) *Examine Test Tube (Clue: Acid) *Analyze Acid 08:00:00 *Ask Alan Stuart with the acid *Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: Danger Ranger (9 stars) *Investigate Wild West (Clue: Cowboy Hat) *Examine Cowboy Hat (Clue: Text) *Analyze Text 07:00:00 *Confront Lisa Shards with the argument *Ask Alan Stuart with the acid on test tube *Investigate Bleachers (Clue: Makeup Kit, Badge) *Examine Badge (Clue: Science Badge) *Talk to Norman Like with this *Examine Makeup Kit (Clue: Blue shade makeup) *Examine makeup (Clue: The killer wears blue makeup) *Talk to Sasha Stuart *Talk to Teresa Stuart *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Science Reasons (8 Stars) *Investigate Cactuses (Clue: Cactus, Broken Syringe) *Examine Syringe (Clue: Acid) *Analyze Acid 15:00:00 *Talk to Norman Like about the syringe *Examine Cactus (Clue: Text) *Confront Lisa Shards with the text *Talk to Teresa Stuart with the victim *Talk to Sasha Stuart about the murder *Investigate Slopes (Clue: Contact Lens, Weighing Scale) *Examine Contact Lens (Clue: Substance) *Analyze Substance 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer has blue eyes) *Analyze Weighing Scale 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer weighs 140 lbs) *Arrest KILLER NOW! *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation (12 stars) *Talk to Sasha Stuart *Investigate Slopes (Clue: Basin) *Examine Basin (Clue: Locker Key) *Examine Locker Key *Give back key to Sasha Stuart (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Talk to Lisa Shards *Investigate Bleachers (Clue: Broken Ring) *Examine Broken Ring (Clue: Ring) *Examine Ring (Clue: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Clue: Alan Stuart) *Give back the engagement ring to Lisa (Reward: MALE Lab Glasses, Lab Coat - FEMALE] Lab Coat, Lab Eye contactlens) *Talk to Teresa Stuart *Investigate Wild West (Clue: Glasses) *Examine Glasses *Give back glasses to Teresa (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Navigation